Abrázame hasta la muerte
by Skylar570
Summary: Koré era tan hermosa, joven y feliz. Vivía rodeada de ninfas, de la naturaleza y del afecto sobreprotector de su madre. Hades estaba harto de estar solo sin embargo no había encontrado a ninguna mujer con la que quisiera formar parte de su vida...hasta que la conoció a Koré. Desde que la vio se prendió de ella y no dudó en tenerla como su esposa, aunque eso significaría raptarla
1. Cuando te conocí

Inframundo

Hades estaba sentado en su trono con el semblante frío y seco, estaba escuchando algunos sucesos en el Inframundo como siempre...aunque gobernar el Inframundo fuera como un pasatiempo además de una obligación ahora se sentía aburrido. Golpeaba los dedos sobre su trono y su cabeza estaba recargada en su otra mano con sumo hastío mientras que sus tres jueces: Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys estaban ahí, ellos hablaban con su dios.

-Entonces...¿No hay ninguna novedad?.- Preguntó Hades distraído.

-Pues lo que le acabamos de decir nada más.- Contestó Radamanthys percatándose que Hades no parecía prestar mucha atención o simplemente no le interesaba escucharlo ahora.

Hades hizo un movimiento de su mano como dándole la razón.

-Para mí es lo mismo.- Se acomodó en el trono.

Los jueces se miraron entre sí con discreción.

-Si me permite preguntarlo...¿Se encuentra bien?.- Se atrevió a preguntar Minos. Hades le clavó una mirada neutra.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó cortante, la verdad era otra.

-¿Y bien señor Hades?...¿Qué quiere que hagamos?.- Preguntó Aiacos. Hades lo miró a él profundamente y luego repasó a los otros dos.

-Lo que quieran.- Contestó.

Los tres jueces echaron la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Radamanthys.

-Ya les dije...hagan lo que quieran.

-Pero...nosotros preguntamos sobre lo de las almas recientes que les contamos y sobre las prisiones del Inframundo.-Aclaró Aiacos pues ni él mismo entendía.

-Eso lo veo luego, no tengo humor para esas cosas.

Minos carraspeó con respeto.

-Es que...es importante, podría decirse urgente.

Hades se levantó de su trono y se acomodó la capa.

-Me ocupo después de eso, ahora pueden irse.- Dijo tajante.

Los jueces no sabían si insistir o irse sin decir nada más, su dios estaba de lo más distraído posible y no sabían la razón, aunque los asuntos eran importantes tampoco querían arriesgarse a acabar con la paciencia de Hades.

-De acuerdo señor, estamos a sus órdenes.- Dijo Minos y los tres se reverenciaron para después irse.

Hades tomó aire profundamente y miró con detenimiento sus aposentos, si ahora lo revisaba mejor y ponía su conciencia crítica, el lugar daba una apariencia solitaria, triste y aburrida y era así como él se sentía...solo. Hades se fijaba en sus otros hermanos y tenía que admitir que envidiaba a veces la habilidad que tenían de flirtear con mujeres a diestra y siniestra. Zeus estaba casado con Hera pero vaya que era conocido por sus múltiples infidelidades, no tenía problemas al respecto y Poseidón...pasaba por las mismas circunstancias pero al menos conocía que estaba enamorado de Anfitrite sólo que ella no lo aceptaba.

"Al menos está enamorado" Pensaba Hades destruyéndose el autoestima.

Él no tenía suerte con las mujeres, a pesar de su físico atractivo nadie quería comprometerse con él y mucho menos ser la reina del Inframundo, antes eso no le afectaba pero ahora cada vez se sentía más solo, nadie con quien platicar ni a quien decirle "Buenos días" o lo que fuera, sus espectros era una cosa, con ellos tenía que demostrar autoridad pero eso no le llenaba y le frustraba a sobremanera.

-Estoy aburrido.- Dijo para sí tratando de buscar una manera de despejar su mente pero nada encontró, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deseaba gritar.- Creo que necesito otro tipo de ambiente.- Suspiró y fue por su casco de invisibilidad, esta vez se despejaría observando otro tipo de ambiente.

-¡Koré! ¡Koré!.- Exclamaba Deméter al ver a su hija corriendo en compañía de unas ninfas.

Koré corría con felicidad, se reía y se divertía demasiado y al escuchar los gritos de su madre llamándole se acercó tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

-Mande mamá.- Dijo Koré poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Deméter le sonrió a su hija y le acarició la mejilla recogiéndole nos cuantos cabellos color nude de su rostro.

-Es hora de comer.- Le dijo con sutileza. Koré apagó su rostro.

-No por favor, no tengo hambre...quiero seguir jugando..- Suplicaba la chica.

-Entiendo eso pero tampoco quiero que te mueras de hambre.

-Ay mamá no exageres.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Comeré en unos minutos.

Deméter negó con la cabeza, estaba tratando de ejercer autoridad.

-Tienes que alimentarte bien, cuando termines podrás seguir con ellas.

Koré infló las mejillas.

-Sólo un rato más y prometo estar contigo todo el día.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?.- Le preguntó poniéndose seria.

-No mamá, sólo quiero estar otro rato...de verdad, no me tardo más de media hora, en ese tiempo dudo que muera de hambre.- Dijo bromeando. Deméter quiso reprenderla con la mirada pero no podía, era su hija y siempre que la veía emanaba un aura alegre y hermosa que se reflejaba en sus facciones, el brillo de sus ojos miel contorneados de azul le alegraban el corazón, Koré era muy importante para ella y verla feliz era su prioridad.

-De acuerdo pero no más de media hora Koré.

Koré sonrió más y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, Deméter le besó la frente.

-Sí mamá, gracias.- Ella se separó del abrazo pero su madre le tomó de la mano.

-Hija...no te alejes demasiado por favor.

-Claro que no, estaremos aquí mismo.

Koré se fue una vez que su madre la soltó y se fue corriendo con las demás ninfas. Deméter no se metió a la casa hasta después de un rato, se aseguraba de que su hija le hiciera caso y no se alejara de más.

-¡Koré!.- Exclamaba una chica de cabellos plateados.- Pensábamos que tu madre ya no te dejaría regresar.

-La convencía.- Sonrió victoriosa.- Pero serán por pocos minutos, se lo prometí.

-La señora Deméter te sobreprotege un poco.- Dijo casi con pena otra de las ninfas. Koré se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me quiere mucho tanto como yo a ella, además soy muy joven...

-Yo dudo que te pase algo mientras estás con nosotras y a metros de tu madre.- Habló una tercera ninfa, Koré le miró comprendiendo.- Pero aun así comprendo que Deméter se preocupe por ti.

-Yo insisto en que está exagerando.- Decía la ninfa de cabellos plateados cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya no hablemos de eso y sigamos jugando.- Habló Koré poniéndose a correr y las otras le siguieron.

Hades había ido a ver a su hermano Poseidón quien accedió salir con él por hobbie, estaba aburrido también en su templo y salir a nuevos aires no era mala idea...hasta que Hades se puso melancólico y empezó a hablarle sobre sus intentos fallidos en el romance.

-No sé qué hacer.- Decía Hades suspirando. Poseidón lo miró raro y hasta un tanto asustado, su hermano de fría personalidad y semblante determinante estaba destruyéndose con sus ideas de tener una esposa.

-Ya me lo has dicho más de cinco veces, no tienes que volver a repetirlo.- Se sobaba las sienes.

-Ya lo sé.- Dijo molesto.- Ni yo me soporto.

-Hades en primer lugar...¿Por qué quieres casarte?

Hades le miró profundamente.

-Me siento solo...¿Qué no escuchaste?

-Sí escuche pero me suena increíble viniendo de ti, por lo que tengo entendido las mujeres no eran necesarias en tu vida.

-Puedes decirlo más abiertamente "ninguna me hizo caso".- Bufaba Hades perdiendo la paciencia.

Poseidón se rascó la cabeza y alzó las cejas, empezaba a creer que el mundo de acababa.

-Pero las mujeres sólo son molestas y más cuando se enojan, sólo son problemas y es mejor evitarlos o estar de paso.

Hades miró de nuevo a su hermano con ironía en su rostro.

-Si claro, por eso Anfitrite no te hace caso.- Estas palabras calaron a Poseidón hasta los huesos, la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro.- Déjame decirte que no soy el único sufriendo por mujeres.

Poseidón resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, era verdad...Anfitrite se le había metido en sus pensamientos y la veía hasta en la sopa pero ni caso le hacía pero ahí estaba él obsesionándose con ella desde la primera vez que la vio, ya pensaría en una forma de conquistarla.

-No me afecta Hades.- Ni él se la creyó. Hades pretendió no darse cuenta de la molestia de su hermano.- ¿Sabes qué? Ni tú ni yo, hay que ir a ver a unas ninfas.

Hades enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, si buscas una esposa te recomiendo una ninfa, son mujeres hermosas, divertidas y arriesgadas como para vivir en el Inframundo.

-Vaya consuelo.- Ironizó el dios.- ¿Y a dónde se supone que iremos?

-Deja de hacer preguntas y yo te llevo, no tardaremos en llegar.

-Estoy cansada ya de correr.- Dijo Koré acomodando los holanes de su vestido.

-Aún falta para que te vayas con tu madre.- Se quejó una ninfa.- Aunque si lo deseas podemos sentarnos a platicar lo que queda de tiempo.

-Yo opino que sí, ya estamos cansadas.- Decía otra ninfa.

-Estoy con ustedes, me quiero sentar.- Dijo Koré y así las cuatro chicas se sentaron en el césped y por momentos se pusieron a ver el atardecer.- Me encanta esta vista.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con la naturaleza te encanta.- Corregía la ninfa de cabellos plateados.

-Así es pero aun así me gusta disfrutar día a día con lo que sucede a mi alrededor, a veces me gustaría salir de aquí y explorar el mundo.- Sonreía pero dicho gesto se desvanecía poco a poco.- Pero mi madre no me dejaría ir sola, a veces creo que nunca podré separarme de ella, no es que lo quiera pero son sueños lejanos que tengo.

Las ninfas no podían negar eso, Deméter no se veía con intenciones de separarse de Koré y ya dudaban de que algún día la dejara entablar una relación con alguien, Koré era muy alegre y soñadora, conquistaría a cualquier hombre y no tendría problema...a menos que se espanten por culpa de su madre.

-Si nos íbamos a sentar para hablar de cosas así mejor sigamos corriendo.- Se levantaba una de ellas y Koré la miraba atenta.

-Apenas nos sentamos...-Protestaba Koré.

-No te quejes Koré y vamos de nuevo.- La tomaron de las manos e hicieron que se levantara, Koré se reía pero aceptó la petición, total...en cualquier momento se iría a resguardarse en su casa.- Te toca atraparnos a nosotras.- Las tres ninfas corrieron primero y Koré espero un tiempo para después ir tras ellas.

Poseidón y Hades estaban cerca de ahí, ambos se escondían en unos arbustos y eran lo más discretos posibles, a lo lejos veían como las ninfas corrían por todos lados mientras se contagiaban de felicidad una a la otra.

-Ellas son algunas de las ninfas.- Dijo Poseidón.- Podríamos ver a otras pero eso será después.

Hades miraba a las hermosas mujeres pero no se inclinaba por ninguna, de verdad que tenía algo malo.

-¿Las conoces?

-Sí...bueno, un poco...ellas son Celine, Lilian y Tarina.

Hades miró de reojo a su hermano, supuso que espiaba a las ninfas cada vez que quería, vaya libertad para hacer eso siempre.

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir, me voy.- Decía Hades a punto de levantarse pero Poseidón casi no le prestó atención por ver a una chica acercarse.

-Oh ho.- Dijo Poseidón. Hades lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Le preguntó y de inmediato miró en dirección de donde su hermano veía.

-¡Esperen!.- Gritaba Koré intentando alcanzar a las ninfas.

Hades miró a Koré y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, sus ojos analizaban a la chica; sus cabellos largos y claros y su piel blanca era una hermosa combinación. Ella corría y reía, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que él pudo haber visto jamás.

-No pensé que ella estuviera aquí, mejor si nos vamos.- Poseidón conocía bien a la hija de Deméter porque una vez la vio con ella y por su bien mejor evitaba problemas. Él miró a Hades quien no decía nada en un buen rato, al verlo no comprendió sus expresiones, estaba ido...Poseidón frunció el ceño y entonces llegó a la conclusión que él estaba observando a Koré, tragó saliva.- Hades...mejor vámonos ya ella...

Hades lo ignoró por completo y se puso su casco volviéndose invisible y así fue como se fue acercando a donde estaban las demás. Poseidón quiso detenerlo pero no pudo sin que se percataran de su presencia. Hades iba caminando hacia Koré, era ella quien le llamaba su atención, ella estaba jugando todavía y luego fue a recargarse a un árbol mientras las otras corrían. Hades se puso a un lado de ella, de cerca le parecía más hermosa, él sonrió levemente.

-¡Ahí está Koré!.- Dijo a lo lejos Celine, la de cabellos negros y Koré se hizo hacia atrás para volver a correr pero al hacerlo chocó con algo. Hades distraído había visto que la chica se le acercó y quiso retroceder alejándose pero perdió total equilibrio y Koré cayó encima de él. Ella cayó al suelo y al levantar la vista quedó confundida, estaba segura que no había nada frente a ella pero algo le bloqueó el paso, ella miró el césped y se dio cuenta que parecía estar flotando, levantó la mirada.

Hades se quedó estupefacto, no podía moverse o se delataría pero tampoco lo deseaba, miraba a Koré y a pesar de la confusión de esta a él no le importó, mientras ella estuviera más tiempo cerca de él le acariciaba el alma y cuando ella levantó la mirada completamente desconcertada se cautivó con sus hermosos ojos destellados, su rostro era perfectamente bien esculpido, la mujer más hermosa que él haya visto.

-¡Koré! ¡Tu mamá te llama!.- Gritó Lilian junto a las otras dos quienes miraban a Koré en el suelo.

Koré ladeó la cabeza y se levantó, analizó el lugar donde había caído y luego lo pisó...todo ya estaba normal, sus pies tocaron el césped, ella resopló y rio para sí, sólo fue imaginación suya.

-¡Koré!.- Insistió Tarina mientras se acercaban a la chica.- Tu mamá te habla y no queremos que se enoje.

Koré se acomodó el cabello en su alta coleta y asintió.

-Lo siento, me caí pero ya me voy.- Así las cuatro chicas se alejaron de ahí en dirección a la casa de la castaña.

Poseidón tenía el ceño fruncido todo ese tiempo, no veía a su hermano y estaba también confundido por la escena de Koré a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde se metió?.- Se preguntó para sí y en eso Hades apareció quitándose el casco. Poseidón se levantó de los arbustos molesto.- ¡No debiste alejarte!

Hades estaba tan embelesado que ni se inmutó por el enojo de su hermano.

-¿Quién es ella?

Poseidón enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién? ¿Koré? Muy gracioso Hades.- Ironizó Poseidón.

-¿Se llama Koré?.- Sonrió levemente, ese nombre no se le olvidaría.

-Sí Hades, oye...actúas como si no la conocieras.- Estaba confundido por la actitud de su hermano.

-No te entiendo.

Poseidón suspiró.

-Es la hija de Deméter y de Zeus...¿En verdad no la conocías?

Hades levantó las cejas sorprendido, había escuchado que su hermano Zeus había tenido una hija con Deméter y que no vivía en el Olimpo pero jamás la había visto y no sabía su nombre hasta ahora.

-¿Es hija de Deméter? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Fíjate que no le he preguntado a Deméter porqué se le ocurrió vivir por aquí.- Habló con sarcasmo amargo.- De haber sabido que Koré estaba junto a las ninfas ni vengo ni te traigo, Deméter se carga un genio...lo que sé es que es muy sobreprotectora, Zeus apenas y ve a su hija, como no tiene exactamente una buena relación con Deméter prefiere mejor mantenerse al margen.

-Se llama Koré...-Dijo centrado en sus pensamientos Hades.

-¿Acaso no estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo?.- Le preguntó Poseidón a Hades y al ver su semblante animado y embelesado puso rostro de espanto.- Espera...no me digas que Koré te interesó.

Hades despertó de su letargo y sonrió a Poseidón, este se espantó más y más.

-Quiero saber más de ella.

Poseidón negaba con la cabeza.

-Te meterías en un problema muy grande y mira que yo no me fijo en eso.

-¿Qué problemas podría haber?

-¿Cómo que qué problemas? Nunca serías aceptado por Deméter y Koré es todo lo contrario a ti, no es que quiera ofenderte pero dudo que se fije en ti por las buenas.

Hades opacó el rostro desanimándose, podría ser cierto...lo mejor que podía hacer era no ilusionarse pero...¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hace minutos que la había conocido y ya se había prendado de ella.

-Mejor vámonos.- Dijo Poseidón determinante, Hades no tuvo otra opción que aceptar aunque de algo estaba seguro, volvería a verla tarde o temprano...

Tiempo después...

-¿Qué? ¿Estás interesado en Koré?.- Cuestionó sorprendido Zeus, tanto que casi se cae de espaldas de no ser porque estaba en su trono.

Hades respiró profundamente y asintió con sequedad, tenía que calmar su euforia.

-Sí...es por eso que estoy aquí.

Zeus se llevó una mano a la cabeza y no podía dejar de ver a su hermano, la impresión le impactaba demasiado.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace unos días.- Contestó Hades indiferente.

-¿Y ella qué opina de ti?.- Hades debió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Zeus abrió más sus ojos.- No te conoce aún ¿verdad?

-No...sólo yo la he visto.

-Estás muy cambiado Hades, te desconozco...

-Sí cómo sea...no me gusta ser indirecto así que te lo diré de una buena vez...yo estoy aquí porque pretendo que Koré sea mi esposa y necesito tu permiso.- Vaya propulsión tan tajante del dios del Inframundo.

Zeus curveó los labios y Hades casi podía jurar que se estaba burlando.

-¿Y para qué quieres una esposa?

Hades puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tengo que escuchar esa misma pregunta de todos a los que les cuento? No quiero consejos, Poseidón ya me los dio y no fueron muy conmovedores así que no quiero escuchar los tuyos, sólo quiero tu permiso y apoyo para poderme casar con Koré.

Zeus se puso más escrupuloso, después de todo se trataba de su hija y tenía que tomar las cosas con suma seriedad. Para ser sincero, no estaba preocupado sobre esa situación de amor-secreto de su hermano, él lo conocía y sabía que Hades no era el tipo de dios que tenía conquistas amorosas por donde quiera que caminaba, bien podía ser frío y el dios del Inframundo pero era respetuoso, caballeroso y formal, nada que ver con Poseidón y con él. Sabía que Koré estaría en buenas manos con un esposo como Hades, habría negado la petición u hubiera sido Poseidón quien le hablara de matrimonio...Hades no le preocupaba pero Deméter sí.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi hija?

Hades se puso nervioso ante la pregunta, Zeus sí que podía ser un buen entrevistador si quería, no se esperaba una pregunta así, él solo se imaginó que Zeus le daría una respuesta directa, tenía que haberlo pensado mejor.

-De cualquier forma no estaría aquí.- Contestó el dios, aunque Koré estuviera en sus pensamientos y en su corazón vaya que era difícil expresarlos abiertamente, nunca antes le había pasado.

Zeus sopló y apoyó sus dedos en las sienes.

-Estoy de acuerdo Hades...no tengo problema con que te cases con Koré.- Dijo el dios del cielo y Hades levantó las cejas.- Puedes hacerlo y tienes mi consentimiento pero lo que me perturba es lo que pueda pensar Deméter cuando se entere...ella no te dejaría estar cerca de ella.- Zeus puso pose pensativa por varios segundos, Hades lo miraba atento a su respuesta.- Ya sé...no le diremos nada.

-¿Así de fácil?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, así de fácil.

-Pero...bueno, estoy de acuerdo por eso vine pero dudo que no se dé cuenta que Koré desapareció así porque sí.

-Eso es obvio...yo me encargo, tú mientras puedes casarte con Koré y ya hablaré contigo si haces sufrir a mi hija.

-¿Piensas que lo haré?

-No...

Hades respiró profundamente y se puso su casco para luego darse media vuelta e irse de ahí.

-Koré...¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impaciente?.- Preguntaba Deméter al ver que su hija estaba ansiosa por salir con las ninfas.

-Quiero ir con ellas, sólo por un rato.- Tenía el semblante apagado.

-Has estado mucho tiempo con ellas y menos conmigo.

-Mamá.- La miró fijamente.- Es contigo con quien paso más tiempo, apenas y me dejas salir una hora.- Se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo hago por tu bien Koré, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Pero...¿Qué me puede pasar? Lo más lejos que he ido es al bosque y eso está allá enfrente.- Señalando por la ventana. Deméter frunció el ceño molesta.

-No me rezongues...soy tu madre.- Puso las manos en su cintura.

-Ya lo sé pero es que quisiera tener un poco más de libertad mamá.

Deméter al escuchar las palabras de Koré cambió su semblante severo a uno de tristeza pura, sus ojos brillaban queriendo llorar y Koré se sintió mal de verla así.

-No puedo creerlo Koré...¿Qué te he hecho para que no quieras estar conmigo?.- Deméter se giró y se puso las manos en el rostro. Koré sopló y se acercó a ella delicadamente.

-Yo no dije eso mamá, sólo dije que quería tener un poco más de libertad.

-¿Y acaso no te la doy?.- Se puso a llorar Deméter ofendida.

-Si pero ya no soy una niña y a veces siento que me tratas como a una.

Deméter se giró a su hija y le tomó de las manos, sentía que Koré pronto la abandonaría si seguía con esos pensamientos egoístas, estaba segura que si se juntaba más tiempo con esas ninfas terminaría por perderla.

-No quiero que te vayas Koré, no quiero perderte...eres todo lo que tengo y eres el motivo de mi felicidad...¿No puedes entender eso?

Koré se quedó callada y bajó la mirada, su madre siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacerle sentir mal, como si fuera una mala hija hasta tal punto de creerlo.

-Perdón mamá, no quise hacerte sentir mal...sólo quería salir un rato, tal vez ir por unas flores...

Deméter sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició sus suaves cabellos. Koré correspondió al abrazo y luego su madre le tomó del rostro y besó su frente.

-Sólo prométeme que regresarás pronto, por favor.

Koré sonrió, por fin podría salir aunque sea para darse un respiro.

-Prometido...no me tardaré.- Koré se separó de su madre dedicándole una sonrisa y luego salió de la casa. Deméter suspiró profundamente, ojalá sus manipulaciones duraran más tiempo, no quería perder a su hija por nada del mundo.

-Creímos que ya no vendrías.- Dijo Tarina al ver llegar a Koré apresurada.

-Por poco no vengo, mi madre tardó en darme permiso.- Dijo Koré.- Sólo vengo por flores pero al menos estaré un tiempo con ustedes.

-Eso nos alegra.- Decía Celine sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- También nosotras cortaremos flores.

-Cada una cortará por su lado y así al final podremos crear varios ramos.- Proponía Lilian y todas asintieron.

Las cuatro se dispersaron para ir a cortar flores por su cuenta.

Koré se adentró más al bosque pues era ahí donde crecían unas de las flores más hermosas, como muestra de cariño, le regalaría un ramo a su madre, uno muy especial y que de alguna manera le demostraría que lo sentía. Ella al llegar a donde estaban las flores que quería, se arrodilló y comenzó a cortarlas con sus manos, en ningún momento abandonó su delicada sonrisa.

Estuvo ahí por varios minutos hasta que creyó juntar las flores suficientes. Se levantó y sacudió sus manos las cuales se habían ensuciado de tierra. Buscó con la mirada a las ninfas, ninguna estaba cerca y tampoco se escuchaban, era como si ella se encontrara sola en el bosque.

-Será mejor que me vaya o mamá se preocupara.- Decía para sí y estaba por agacharse para tomar las flores cortadas pero en eso empezó a sentir que la tierra se movía.

Koré estaba asustándose cada vez más y batallaba para mantener el equilibrio. Observaba también como cada vez más la tierra se abría y las flores que había cortado se caían en la grieta. Koré completamente invadida de miedo y desconcierto, empezó a correr lejos de ahí pero gracias a los temblores de la tierra cayó al suelo golpeándose con una pequeña roca. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y su vista estaba nublada, intentó levantarse y frente a ella visualizó a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina, nunca antes lo había visto. Él se arrodilló para levantarla y cargarla en brazos. Koré cada vez más reaccionaba ante el golpe que se dio y visualizaba mejor a ese hombre alto y bien parecido.

-¿Quién...eres tú?.- Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Hades sonrió levemente, casi invisible y le habló con voz ronca.

-Soy Hades y te llevaré conmigo mi Perséfone.

Koré abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y mucho miedo, batalló para librarse del agarre de Hades pero eran nulos los intentos, así fue cuando optó por gritar tan fuerte, lo más que sus pulmones le permitieran, eran desgarradores los gritos y en poco tiempo, se creó un absoluto silencio.

Minutos más tarde...

-¡Koré! ¡Koré! ¡¿Dónde estás?!.- Deméter había salido para buscar a su hija pero no la encontraba, las ninfas se acercaron a ella con semblantes igualmente preocupados. Deméter arrugó la frente y se acercó a ellas sumamente molesta y preocupada.- ¡¿Dónde está mi Koré?! ¡¿Dónde?!.- Empezó a jalonear a Celine y las otras dos se interponían.

-Tranquila Deméter, no la trates así.- Dijo Lilian y Deméter le dedicó una mirada de fusil.

-Voy a preguntar por última vez...¡¿Dónde está Koré?!.- Ladró la diosa.

-No lo sabemos.- Dijo temerosa Tarina y Deméter empezaba a ponerse desesperada.- Fue a cortar flores pero la hemos buscado y ella no aparece.

Deméter empezó a ladear la cabeza con exasperación, el aire comenzaba a faltarle al no saber dónde se había ido su hija.

Inframundo.

Koré estaba despertándose muy lentamente. Analizó con la mirada cada rincón del lugar el cual era fúnebre y frío. Se sobresaltó y quiso levantarse pero una punzada en la cabeza se lo impidió. Ella se llevó una mano a la cien la cual aún tenía un poco de sangre. Se fijó de nuevo en esa gran habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre una gran cama, comenzaba a darle un dolor en el pecho, nada de eso le daba buena espina. Inmediatamente se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama y puso los pies en el suelo dispuesta a levantarse.

-No lo hagas.

Koré se giró a dónde provenía la voz y vio al mismo hombre de antes, él tenía una pequeña toalla y un recipiente pequeño entre sus manos. Ella quería correr pero lo primero que hizo fue subirse a la cama de nuevo y avanzar hacia el otro extremo. Hades no se inmutó, comprendía el rechazo y perplejidad de la chica, aun así...él se acercó a la cama donde humedeció la toalla en el agua que tenía y se lo extendió a la chica.

-Supongo que no deseas que te cure.- Le dijo él fingiendo indiferencia. Koré se mantuvo al margen, no confiaba en él y su presencia le perturbaba. Hades suspiró.- Te hiciste una herida y es mejor si te limpias.- Esperó ahí con la mano estirada unos segundos y sin respuesta alguna. Él puso mejor las cosas en un mueblecillo de a lado y antes de alejarse la examinó con la mirada, ella no conservaba su alegría como cuando la conoció, sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo y ella lo veía como si fuera una pesadilla.-Enseguida te traerán algo para que comas.- Dijo por último y salió de la habitación.

Koré estaba cargada de sentimiento, habría querido hacerle un sinfín de preguntas pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, su mayor anhelo era estar de nuevo con su madre.


	2. Buscando una salida

Perséfone no había probado bocado alguno, desde hace horas que el mismo Hades le había dejado una bandeja de comida recién preparada encima de una mesilla, a pesar de que podía resultar apetecible en esos momentos, no iba a comer absolutamente nada...estaba en un lugar desconocido y lo único que quería era regresar con su madre.

"Debe estar muy preocupada..." Pensaba Perséfone recordando a su madre e imaginándose como debe estar dando el grito en el cielo por no encontrarla.

Perséfone estaba dando su décima vuelta por la gran habitación en busca de una salida, de un escape pero todo era en vano, la única forma de salir, por lo visto, era sólo por la puerta. Muchas veces quiso abrirla y salir corriendo de ahí pero sospechaba que alguien debía estar vigilando el exterior de la habitación.

-Todo esto debe ser un sueño...-Se decía a sí misma para hacerse sentir mejor. Sin embargo, su "casi" tranquilidad se le estaba por derrumbar de nuevo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Sin estar preparada, Perséfone reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando escuchó un rechinido. Dio media vuelta y se encontró de nuevo con ese hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos turquesa, se veía tan calmado como hace minutos, todo lo contrario a Perséfone quien puso una distancia pronunciada.

Hades echó un vistazo hacia la mesilla donde seguía la bandeja de comida aún intacta.

-Por lo visto...no has comido nada.- La volvió a mirar. Perséfone no tenía intención de comentar nada sobre eso.- No había dicho esto hace rato pero espero que te sientas cómoda en este lugar...no me refiero a la habitación si no a este mundo...

-¿C-Cómo?.- Fue lo primero que pronunció Perséfone, Hades extrañamente se sintió feliz de que por fin le haya dirigido la palabra.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "este mundo"?

Hades había hecho todo al revés, primero debía presentarse, luego hablarle sobre su "situación" y al final llevarle comida.

-Estamos en el Inframundo...-Suavizó más su voz, no quería que ella lo siguiera viendo con esa mirada de terror, tenía qué hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡¿En el Inframundo?!.- Exclamó incrédula, no podía ser posible...

-Así es...mi nombre es Hades, soy el dios de este mundo...- Había sonado tan firme y seguro, sería lo opuesto a lo que estaba por decir.- Y ahora también es el tuyo...

Ella abrió más sus ojos y se hizo hacia atrás hasta apoyarse con el respaldo de la cama, no dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

-No entiendo nada...no lo comprendo...

-Perséfone...este es tu hogar ahora, tú ahora eres mi esposa...

-¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó fuerte y con una mano en el pecho.- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Debe tratarse de una broma!

Hades puso una expresión memorable, nunca nadie le había gritado de esa manera, menos una mujer y mucho menos a quien había elegido como su esposa...¿Esa sería su primer pelea de casado?

-No lo hago, es la verdad.

-¡No!...-Seguía negando ella con afán.- Todo lo que me dices es mentira, yo no puedo estar casada y menos contigo...- Las palabras de Perséfone fueron puñales para el dios, increíblemente le dolían aquellas palabras, tanto que apartó la mirada de ella.- Quiero irme a casa...- Sollozaba.

-Eso es imposible, no hay manera de que regreses.

-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué me haces esto?.- No pudo más y lágrimas brotaron en sus mejillas, esta vez frente a él. Hades era testigo de la frustración y el dolor de Perséfone, saber que él era el causante le provocaba un vacío. Lo más fácil sería dejarla ir pero ya se sentía tan cercano a ella que no estaba dispuesto a que se marchara.

-Ya lo dije, eres mi esposa ahora Perséfone...

-¡Me llamo Koré!.- Contraatacó. Hades negó.

-Eres Perséfone, ese es tu nombre ahora...- Perséfone se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué más podía decir?...Ese hombre no accedería, ni gritándole pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mucho menos lo harían las súplicas, o eso pensaba.- Te dejaré sola un momento más, espero logres comer algo y sentirte más cómoda en la habitación, ya que será tuya a partir de este momento.- Su voz sonaba apagada.- Hoy te presentaré a todos, deben saber que eres mi esposa...volveré más tarde.- Dijo Hades saliendo de la habitación lentamente.

Perséfone una vez que estuvo sola, se enfrascó en su coraje. Nunca pensó que la palabra "esposa" llegaría a ser tan amarga para ella, se negaba a aceptar su nueva vida.

Había soñado con casarse...sí...había soñado vivir para siempre con el hombre al que amaba...pero casarse a la "fuerza" y con alguien a quien apenas conocía, no era parte de ese sueño.

Deméter había estado buscando a su hija toda la noche y no había un solo rastro de ella. Con la esperanza de que posiblemente haya regresado a casa, Deméter fue corriendo hasta ahí pero al entrar, el lugar se encontraba solitario y oscuro, Koré no había pisado la casa desde que se fue.

La mujer cansada y preocupada se sentó en la silla del comedor y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, sabía que no debía dejar salir a su hija...siempre lo supo, siempre había confiado en sus instintos y cuando al fin accedía a cambiarlo, Koré desaparece de la nada...Sentía tanto coraje hacia las ninfas por haberla dejado sola...es una lástima para ellas ya que terminaron recibiendo la ira de Deméter.

-No puedo seguir quedándome en este lugar.- Dijo para sí mientras volvía a salir de la casa. Ya era de noche y todo estaba bañado de negrura. Tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a esas horas por el bosque o más allá, todo había sido por Koré pero ahora, tenía qué hacerlo para encontrarla, nada ni nadie le quitaría a su hija.

Se adentró de nuevo al bosque, a penas y podía ver la palma de sus manos pero eso era lo de manos, podía utilizar su tacto para seguir caminando sin chocar con algo y su voz para llamar a su hija.- ¡Koré! ¡Koré!.- Hacía pausas entre el nombre esperando alguna respuesta. Mientras más le seguía llamando más ansiedad le daba. En esos momentos podría pedirle ayuda algún dios, entre ellos a Zeus, después de todo era su padre pero era más fuerte el orgullo, ella misma podría encontrar a Koré.

Mientras tanto...

Un plato y unos vasos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose por completo, esto provocó un ruido incómodo. Hades quien estaba ahí cerró los ojos y luego pasó su mano por sus cabellos oscuros. Cuando abrió los ojos vio con hastío a la mujer frente a él con ligera exasperación.

-Lo lamento...¡Fue mi culpa!.- Dijo la chica mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas.

-Fue un accidente, eso es todo.- Dijo Pandora mientras terminaba de ayudar a la chica a recoger los pedazos de cristalería.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella una vez que terminaron.- Me vuelvo a disculpar...

-Olvídalo...-Dijo Hades con seriedad.- Entonces...¿Lo harás?

-Ehmmm...¿No se trataba de una broma?

Hades enarcó una ceja, había sido muy claro cuando le dio una orden, justo antes de que se le cayeran las cosas.

-Tiene que aceptarlo señor Hades, es difícil de creer.- Decía Pandora sorprendida. Hades suspiró, no sabía que fuera tan difícil explicar y que le creyeran que había raptado a Koré, ahora Perséfone.

-Sólo necesito que alguien vaya a hablar con Perséfone, le he explicado las cosas y quería volver a hablar con ella pero tengo el presentimiento de que soy el menos indicado para eso.- Pasó una mano sobre su cuello.- Me parece que hablar con una mujer la calmará...o al menos eso creo.- Podía observar que la chica tenía la misma expresión de incredulidad que antes.- ¿No me crees?

-No No...no es eso...ehmmm...¿Y yo he sido la elegida?

-Exactamente, al menos por el día de hoy, Pandora se ocupará del banquete mientras tú a ayudas a alistarse...- Dijo Hades firmemente. Pandora observó también a la chica y fue un poco más consiente.

-¿No tienes inconveniente?.- Le preguntó.

La chica de pronto puso semblante nostálgico y en pocos segundos suspiró con fuerza.

-Tengo unos minutos antes de irme...¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Y qué más tengo qué hacer?

Habitación.

Habían pasado minutos, pero para Perséfone era una eternidad. Se había cansado de llorar y no lograr nada, todos sus planes exprés no servirían de nada y por muy sorprendente que fuera, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada...¡Jamás se había sentido así!...No que ella recordara.

Apoyó su cabeza una vez más contra la almohada, tenía un aroma distinguido, un aroma natural que lejos de todo, resultaba agradable, era un aroma difícil de explicar. Cerró los ojos con liviana esperanza, tal vez sí era una pesadilla, dormir podría ser lo mejor.

De inmediato se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta. Perséfone abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se arrimó hasta una esquina buscando desesperadamente un objeto que le sirviera de arma. Ella no contestó pero aun así la puerta fue abriéndose poco a poco. Había tomado un candelabro, estaba dispuesta a usarlo de ser necesario.

Una mujer de medianos cabellos negros había ingresado a la habitación, sus ojos negros se clavaron en una asustada Perséfone y luego en lo que tenía en la mano.

-No se asuste, no pienso hacerle daño.- Dijo la chica sonriéndole, esperando que eso ayudara a relajarla.

-No confío en ti ni ninguna otra persona de este lugar.- Dijo Perséfone con manos temblorosas y vio que la chica llevaba una caja de madera entre sus manos.

-Y lo comprendo perfectamente.- Seguía diciendo calmadamente.- Repito que no pretendo hacerte daño si no todo lo contrario pero tengo la intención de presentarnos Perséfone.

Otra vez ese nombre, de sólo escucharlo le daba rabia, ese nombre que había profesado aquel sujeto de cabellera oscura que se hacía llamar Hades.

-No me llamo así...mi nombre es Koré.- Recalcó su nombre. La chica pestañeó apantallada.

-¿Eres la hija de Deméter?.- La pregunta hizo que Perséfone sintiera alivio.

-¿Conoces a mi mamá?...¡Por favor!...Ayúdame a regresar con ella.- Dejó el candelabro en su lugar y fue acercándose a la chica con más confianza.- Debe estar muy preocupada por mí, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo he estado en este horrible lugar...debe sentirse muy mal.- No había más verdad que la que tenía enfrente: Perséfone estaba ahí en el Inframundo en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué Hades había hecho eso? ¿Por qué con ella?.- Ayúdame a salir...debe haber un error, yo no debería estar aquí, yo no soy Perséfone.

-Mantenga la calma, no debe exaltarse tanto.- Dijo inútilmente.- Yo sé que pensará que digo las cosas tan fácilmente pero no logrará nada poniéndose así.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?...¿Quedarme encerrada de por vida estando casada con un hombre al que no amo?.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Por favor, ayúdame...no quiero estar aquí.

-Como dije antes, no puedo hacerlo.- Dijo mostrando aflicción.- El motivo de mi presencia es para informarle que habrá un banquete con el motivo de presentarla a todo el Inframundo.

Perséfone alzó la mirada, muy resignadamente, otra esperanza fallida.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que me presentaré ahí?...

-Bueno pues...ya sabe...son favores que me piden.- Sonrió ligeramente, la chica era amable y Perséfone no podía echarle la culpa ni ensañarse con ella, como dijo ella, sólo estaba...¿Haciendo un favor?.

\- ¿Un favor?...¿De quién?

-De su...esposo.- Dijo en pausas esperando no recibir un regaño.- Vengo a ayudarla con su ropa y su peinado, debe estar muy elegante para la ocasión.- Perséfone seguía negando débilmente, querían presentarla con un título en el que ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía como un objeto. La peli negro la seguía observando, no sabía de qué otra manera poder ayudarla para sentirse mejor.- No es tan malo como parece...- Dijo después de poner la caja de madera frente a un espejo.

Perséfone le dirigió la mirada con asombro.

-¿Hablas sobre el banquete?

-No...hablo del señor Hades.- Perséfone parpadeó de par en par, no estaba pensando exactamente en eso pero la chica parecía afirmar que se preocupaba más en cómo sería Hades que en cómo regresaría con su madre.- Tiene cierto apego hacia usted.

-Yo no lo conozco.- Repuso secamente.

-A veces no se necesita conocer demasiado a las personas para sentirlas especiales...nunca había visto al señor Hades de esa manera, con ninguna mujer y ahora, la ha desposado y supongo que la ha dejado dormir en su habitación.

-¿Su...habitación?...¿Él duerme aquí?.- Cuestionó observando la cama casi con miedo.

-En efecto.- Contestó. Perséfone entendió por qué el aroma en la almohada y pronto se le erizó la piel...¡Ese aroma le había gustado!.- Entonces...¿Me deja ayudarle?.- Sonrió.

Perséfone no quería tener nada que ver con aquel lugar, sentía pena por negarse ante la chica tan amable pero no podía aceptar aquello. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir un "No" más firme pensó mejor las cosas guardando silencio...si iba a haber un banquete significaba que saldría de esa habitación y así podría encontrar una salida. Si había demasiada multitud podría escabullirse, esa era una oportunidad.

-Sí...está bien, después de todo necesito salir de este lugar un rato si me voy a quedar aquí.- Dijo ocultando muy bien sus intenciones.

-Excelente...entonces le ayudaré primero con su peinado, por favor...siéntese aquí.- La chica haló una silla frente a un espejo. Perséfone lentamente caminó hacia ella y se sentó, su reflejo le recordó a su madre, la extrañaba tanto como ella.

-No quiero verme en el espejo.- Volteó la silla y se sentó.

-Como desee...primero se lo cepillaré.- Ella agarró un cepillo que estaba dentro de la caja que llevó. Perséfone examinó el interior, había varios objetos como cepillos, peinetas, adornos entre otras cosas. Para ayudarle a la chica, soltó su largo cabello el cual estaba atado en una coleta y pronto, comenzaron a cepillarle todo el cabello.

-No te pregunté antes...¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- La chica desvaneció su sonrisa sin dejar de cepillar.- ¿Estás al servicio de...él?

-No...vivo aquí en el Inframundo pero no recibo órdenes directas del señor Hades, aunque merodeo mucho aquí en el castillo no es mi hogar, en cuanto termine de ayudarla me iré.- Su voz no sonaba para nada animada y Perséfone se comenzaba a preguntar sobre su origen.- No le puedo decir mi nombre pero puede llamarme Pat.

-¿Pat?...¿Por qué no puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Es...complicado...pero no es la única, nadie más en este castillo lo sabe, todos me llaman igual.

Perséfone dejó de insistir, tenía sus motivos para no decir su identidad, algo misterioso de hecho.

Pasaron varios minutos más y Pat seguía con el cabello sólo que ya lo estaba moldeando y acomodando.

-Sólo un toque más.- Dijo Pat. Por último, se acercó de nuevo a la caja y sacó una peineta con adornos florales color negro. Lo colocó en la cabeza de Perséfone, checó todo el peinado y al final dio un aplauso.- He terminado, si quiere puede verse.

Perséfone dudaba pero al final se levantó de la silla y dubitativa se acercó al espejo. Cuando vio su reflejo de nuevo no podía creer que fuera ella. El peinado y el leve maquillaje opaco la habían cambiado, jamás creyó verse de esa manera. Expresaba oscuridad con ello, como si Koré hubiera desaparecido...se sintió muy rara.

-¿No le gustó?.- Preguntó Pat al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-Siento que soy otra...-Dijo sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

-Lo sé...y aún falta el vestido.

-¿También eso?

-Sí...es como el que lleva puesto ahora pero en color negro.

-Negro...¿Acaso todo tiene que ser negro aquí?.- Dijo con hastío, era increíble.

-De hecho...sí.- Dijo pensativa, era un punto muy cierto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el que tengo? Yo quiero y puedo irme con este, me despejaré un rato de aquí y luego regresaré.- Se separó del espejo.

-Bueno...a ciencia cierta no lo sé, pero pues a decir verdad el blanco aquí no es nada común...-Pat guardó silencio de golpe y miró hacia la puerta.- Tengo que irme...

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

-Te hablaré un poco de ello mañana, por el momento me despido y le deseo suerte...ya vendrá Pandora a terminar de ayudarle- Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta.- Por cierto...si sigue con la idea de irse de aquí, le recomiendo que no coma nada.

-¿Eh?...¿Por qué?

-La atarían para siempre a este lugar...por favor, no mencione que yo se lo dije.- Terminó de decir Pat apresuradamente y se fue de ahí.

Perséfone frunció el ceño y dirigió su atención a la bandeja de comida que le había dejado Hades, sintió más ácido en su estómago.

-Por eso quería que comiera...-Murmuró apretando sus manos. No dejaba de sorprenderse por las maneras que usaba para retenerla en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad, menos mal que no probó absolutamente nada. Ella medio bufando quería volverse a encontrar con Hades para desatar toda la rabia que sentía, sólo por eso. Pronto, se fijó en la tenue luz que entraba por la puerta...Pat no había cerrado bien. Perséfone se acercó y asomó la cabeza al exterior, no había nadie custodiando...esa era una nueva oportunidad.

Perséfone terminó por salir de la habitación sigilosamente, frente a ella estaba un largo pasillo atenuado por luces amarillas y naranjas. Caminó más rápido hasta llegar a otro pasillo, se aseguró bien de que no había nadie y siguió avanzando hasta donde pudiera encontrar otra salida.

-Listo señor, ya está todo en orden.- Decía Pandora mientras le mostraba la gran mesa con diferentes tipos de platillos y bebidas.

Hades con una mano en el mentón examinaba todo, tenía que ser perfecta aquella presentación.

-Muy bien Pandora, me agrada.- Dijo guardando su ansiedad.- Sólo queda reunir por fin a todos.

-¿Va a traer a la señora Perséfone ahora?

-Mejor...ve tú por ella, yo me quedo aquí para recibir a todos.

Pandora asintió con la cabeza, aunque desde hace rato quería conocer a Perséfone también se le hacía curioso ver que Hades estaba tratando de evitar hablar con Perséfone, estaba segura que era como medida de precaución.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo Pandora emprendiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación de Perséfone no sin antes haber tomado el vestido para ella.

Pandora había escuchado muchas veces sobre Deméter, incluso llegó a verla en alguna ocasión pero ella era muy diferente a los otros dioses. Deméter no vivía en el Olimpo, ella prefería una vida apartada de todo lo divino...vivir rodeada de la naturaleza era su mejor opción. También había escuchado hablar de Koré pero en muy escasas ocasiones, Deméter había tenido mucho cuidado para que los dioses no supieran mucho de ella y vaya que lo logró...de hecho, no tenía idea de que Hades la conociera y mucho menos que la raptara y la tomara como esposa...¡¿A quién se le ocurre?!

Pandora mientras pensaba en todo aquello, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la habitación de que ahora era de Perséfone. Llamó a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, a lo mejor no la había escuchado.

-Señora Perséfone...¿Ya está lista?.- Abrió despacio la puerta pero estaba todo oscuro.- ¿Señora Perséfone?.- Volvió a llamar, esta vez con duda. Su corazón se sentía agitado. Entró con más confianza a la habitación para buscar a Perséfone hasta en el rincón más oculto pero nada...ella había escapado.- ¡No puede ser!

-Señora Pandora...¿Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó Zelos algo intrigado por ver a Pandora alterarse y verla en los aposentos de Hades.-¿Qué le ocurre?

-¡¿Viste a la señora Perséfone salir de aquí?!.- Exigió saber Pandora.

-¿Quién?...¿De quién me habla?.- El espectro estaba muy confundido.

-¡Olvídalo!...Sólo quiero que busques a una chica, alguien que está en el Inframundo y que nunca antes la hayas visto...dile a todos los demás para que la comiencen a buscar, ¿Entendiste?

-S-Sí...Como usted ordene.- Dijo el espectro y Pandora se fue con rapidez, le gustase o no, tenía que avisarle a Hades.

-¿Tú tienes idea de por qué nos pidió venir?.- Preguntó en voz baja Aiacos a Radamanthys quien estaba a su lado.

-No, ninguna...¿Y tú Minos?

El peli gris negó con la cabeza, ninguno de los jueces estaba enterado de nada, la última vez que hablaron con Hades fue cuando dijo que no tenía humor para resolver asuntos sobre el Inframundo. No sabían qué le había pasado pero ahora lo veían más animado.

-¿Y si está enfermo?.- Preguntó Aiacos y los otros jueces negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Enfermo de qué? Quisiera saberlo...- Radamanthys se aguantó las ganas de golpear a Aiacos por su comentario humorístico.

-No pues yo sólo decía, como antes dijo que no tenía humor para nada y ahora prepara un banquete...sin mencionar que ha estado saludando a los espectros que han llegado con cortesía.- Volvía a comentar Aiacos. Los tres jueces miraban a Hades.

-Eso es cierto, debe ser alguna buena noticia para que él esté así.- Dijo Minos pensativo.

-Sí pero...¿Cómo qué?...yo opino que tal vez sean nuevos castigos a los traidores.- Decía Radamanthys con precisión.

-Puede ser...alguna nueva prisión y condena.- Dijo Minos.- O ha vuelto a encontrar su inspiración en el Inframundo.

-O tal vez se ha dado cuenta de lo bien que hemos trabajado para mantener el Inframundo en buen estado.- Dijo Aiacos. Los tres jueces estaban llegando a conclusiones más laborales.

Pandora ingresó al lugar, estaban alrededor de setenta espectros y aun faltaban por llegar pero eso era lo de menos, el punto estaba que debía informarle a Hades sobre Perséfone.

Hades estaba platicando con Valentine y Niobe, obviamente, sobre todas las labores que hacían en el Inframundo, los dos espectros esperaban algún tipo de gratificación. Hades escuchaba a medias, estaba más interesado de ver a Pandora llegar con Perséfone para dar inicio a la cena. Al ver que Pandora se iba acercando, sonrió más de lo que de por sí, ya estaba.

-Pandora...¿Por qué has demorado tanto?.- Preguntó el dios. Pandora esbozó media sonrisa, con la mirada trataba de decirle a los dos espectros que quería hablar a solas con el dios pero tal parecía que no entendían el lenguaje visual.- ¿Por qué no me contestas?...¿Dónde está Perséfone?.- Preguntó alzando la mirada para buscarla. Los dos espectros se miraron entre sí al escuchar aquel nombre.

Pandora suspiró y juntó sus manos hacia el frente.

-Señor...lo que pasa es que...es que...

Hades se estaba frustrando, Pandora no hablaba claro y el hecho de no ver a su esposa le molestaba más.

-Dilo de una vez...¿Dónde está ella?

-A eso voy...es que fue a su habitación a dejarle el vestido y a decirle que era hora del banquete pero...cuando entré ella no estaba.

Hades abrió más los ojos, una molestia en su pecho le caló.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!...¡¿Y la chica ya no estaba?!.- Hades estaba furioso.- ¿Acaso nadie estaba al tanto de la puerta?

-Pat ya no estaba y ningún espectro estaba al tanto, me encontré con Zelos pero ni enterado está.

Hades no dijo nada, se tragó su coraje y volteó a ver a todos los demás, todos habían guardado silencio y observaban a su dios muy molesto, sin razón aparente.

-Ustedes vienen conmigo...- Señaló a los tres jueces quienes se acercaron de inmediato.- ¡Todos se van a poner a buscar!- Todos los espectros asustados asintieron.

El lugar fue desalojándose, nadie ponía objeción alguna, no se iban a meter con Hades enojado además del profundo respeto que le tenían.

-Señor...¿Qué debemos buscar?.- Preguntó Radamanthys.

-A mi esposa.- Dijo como si nada mientras seguía dando zancadas.


	3. Noche de banquete

Los jueces se quedaron inmóviles, compartieron miradas confundidas.

-¿Escuché bien?...-Preguntó Aiacos frunciendo el ceño. Los otros jueces se miraron sin saber qué decir.

-Esto está muy raro.- Dijo por fin Radamanthys mientras se despeinaba los cabellos después de quitarse su casco.

Aunque estaban más que desconcertados, siguieron a Hades lo más rápido que podían.

-¿Acaso bebió mucho vino?.- Preguntó Aiacos expresando de nuevo su duda.

Minos alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, aunque la pregunta había sido seria, provocaba un ligero humor.

Tiempo más tarde…

Perséfone estaba agitada, no había dejado de correr desde que logró salir de ese lugar, sin embargo, había sido muy cautelosa. En el camino se había topado con varios espectros quienes al parecer, se dirigían al banquete. Estaban tan entretenidos que fue más fácil para ella no ser descubierta. Después de varios minutos más de estar corriendo, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, necesitaba un descanso. Había pasado una gran sección de nieve que le había dificultado su camino sin embargo logró salir de ahí y bruscamente cambió el ambiente a uno más seco pero más fácil de transitar.

Ella se escondió detrás de unas rocas y se sentó. Trataba de regular su respiración, necesitaba calmarse rápido. Perséfone no sabía qué era mejor; estar dentro del castillo o afuera. Tenía qué reconocer que en la habitación donde estaba podía sentirme más acogedor que estar afuera.

El exterior era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Ni una flor, ni rayos del Sol, agua o siquiera un animal…nada…sólo rocas gigantes y el cielo era de color rojo y negro.

-Odio este lugar…-Dijo para sí misma. Estaba asustada y deseaba que su madre apareciera y la salvara…una petición poco probable.

Perséfone descanso hasta que creyó necesario, miró rápidamente los alrededores…¿Dónde podría ser más fácil encontrar una salida?...En caso de que la hubiera…

Continuó corriendo hacia el frente. Mientras más avanzaba, veía un tipo de templo más adelante. Se había encontrado con varios más atrás pero no había querido atravesarlos, podía haber alguien.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?.- Perséfone sintió que su corazón se comprimía, hace unos segundos estaba segura de que no había nadie cerca y ahora podía escuchar que se acercaban, se agachó y se escondió de nuevo detrás de una roca.

-Una mujer, el señor Hades no dio más indicaciones que esa.- Expresaba otro espectro.

-¿Una mujer?...Esto es raro, no hay muchas mujeres en el Inframundo…¿Acaso la conocemos?

-No lo creo, de lo contrario hubiera dicho su nombre.

Perséfone puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, la estaban buscando y estaban demasiado cerca- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no quería ni debería estar muy cerca de esos dos hombres de extrañas armaduras, su peor temor era de que le hicieran daño y a parte que la llevaran de regreso a aquella "prisión". Perséfone con la cabeza llena de angustias seguía retrocediendo y dejando de lado la precaución, movió unas rocas con su pie delatando su presencia ante aquellos hombres.

-¿Quién está ahí?.- Preguntó uno de ellos. Perséfone más asustada se levantó de su escondite, sus ojos expresaban miedo.- ¡Así que eres tú!.- Dedujo el espectro acercándose a ella.

Perséfone al ver las intenciones del hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Espera!.- Exclamó el otro espectro y ambos fueron detrás de ella. La distancia entre ellos era escasa, la velocidad de Perséfone no se comparaba a la de los otros hombres, la ansiedad bombeaba su corazón.- Señorita…no podemos lastimarla, le conviene venir con nosotros.

Perséfone entre cerró los ojos.

-Eso significa…¿Qué quieren hacerme daño pero no pueden?.- Preguntó nada relajada. Los espectros se miraron entre sí.

-Ustedes entiende, debemos llevarla al castillo.

-Yo no…¡Yo no quiero y no voy a regresar!.- Dijo firme y cruzándose de brazos.- A ver como me llevan porque yo no regresaré a ese lugar.

Una hora más tarde…

Hades ya estaba que salía de sus cabales. Había ido junto con los jueces a buscar a Perséfone por su cuenta pero sin ningún indicio así que prefirió regresar al castillo a buscarla, tal vez no había escapado y sólo se había escondido y él debía encontrarla…pero después de revisar todos los rincones más oscuros y sucios, Perséfone no estaba y desde ahí que los nervios se disiparon más.

Se paseaba de un lado para otro desde hace un buen tiempo. Pandora había ido a prepararle un té para relajarlo pero ni siquiera lo aceptó. Los jueces por su parte esperaban respuesta de alguno de los otros espectros quienes estaban buscando, pero hasta ahora nada.

Pandora se paró a lado de los jueces, los cuatro sólo miraban a Hades, esperando alguna otra reacción de su parte que no sea sólo caminar y maldecir por lo bajo. Por lo pronto y ante el silencio de los presentes, un sonido raro se escuchó…Pandora miró extraño al juez que estaba a su lado quien puso una mano en su estómago.

-Tengo hambre…-Se quejó Aiacos por lo bajo.- Y la comida ya se enfrío.

-No hables tanto o el señor Hades te puede escuchar.- Dijo Minos en el mismo tono de voz.

-Hoy no comemos.- Dijo Radamanthys ligándose de brazos.

-¿Sólo piensan en comer? ¿No ven que la señorita Perséfone se ha ido?.- Cuestionaba Pandora mirando a los jueces de manera autoritaria.

-Entonces…¿Es cierto? Creí que era un delirio.- Dijo Aiacos y Pandora le golpeó con la bandeja que tenía en manos.

-Claro que es cierto, yo escuché que le pedía a Pat que hablara con ella.-Decía Pandora muy segura.

-Pues si fuera cierto todo eso, esa chica ya debió haber aparecido, dudo que haya llegado muy lejos.- Mencionaba Radamanthys.- Y más que ningún espectro la haya encontrado hasta ahora.

-¿Todo apunta a que el señor Hades se volvió loco?.- Preguntaba incrédula Pandora y los tres jueces asintieron lentamente.

-Sé que es irrespetuoso pensarlo siquiera pero hay dudas, además…¿Cómo pudo haber encontrado una esposa de la noche a la mañana? Ni pretendientes tenía…que yo sepa.- Dijo Aiacos bajando más la voz.

-Y a parte yo dudo que exista una mujer que sea capaz de dominar al señor Hades, el dios del Inframundo.-Dijo Radamanthys haciendo énfasis.- Si existiera, yo me ofrezco a ser su mandadero.

Hades se paseaba aun por todo el lugar, las velas de los candelabros ya estaban agitándose. Estaba angustiado y de mal humor, también tenía hambre.

-No es posible todo esto…-Dijo para sí poniendo ambas manos sobre la gran mesa y luego cerró los puños para golpearla.- ¡¿Dónde está mi Perséfone?!

En eso, las grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron y a la vista estaban dos espectros entrando, uno de ellos tenía cargando sobre su hombro a Perséfone quien tenía una venda en la boca.

-¡Aquí está la chica mi señor!...Amarrada pero la traemos.- Dijo bien orgulloso un espectro.

Hades abrió los ojos con tal inmensidad que casi se le salen y sin esperar más, dio zancadas directo a donde estaban los espectros y ponían a Perséfone con pies en el suelo. Su mirada no reflejaba nada de alegría por su regreso.

Hades se paró frente a Perséfone y la revisó de pies a cabeza si no tenía alguna herida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Estás herida?.- Preguntó sin cesar mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que Perséfone estaba maquillada y llevaba puesto un vestido negro…se veía igual de hermosa pero no parecía ser ella.

Perséfone empezó a quejarse pues no podía hablar aún por la venda sobre su boca. Los jueces estaban mirando la escena muy sorprendidos, la chica les llamaba mucho la atención, incluso a Pandora, se veía joven y era muy hermosa. Hades miró de forma asesina a los otros dos espectros.

-¿Quién les dio la orden de hacerle esto?

-P-Pues…es que la chica gritaba y no dejaba de pedir que la dejáramos sola.- Explicó uno y no en contentó en nada al dios.

-Yo no les di esa orden, yo sólo les pedí que la buscaran y la trajeran de vuelta…¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Ya verán cuando me desocupe!.- Gritó y los espectros se pusieron a temblar.- Atreviéndose a hacerle esto a una mujer…¡Debería darles vergüenza!.- Hades procedió a quitarle la tela de la boca sin esperarse que Perséfone tenía mucho que decir.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a exigirles que me trajeran de vuelta?! Y peor aún…¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre cómo tratar a una mujer si tú me secuestraste?!.- Hades sentía que se hacía chiquito por las reprimendas de Perséfone, en el castillo se creó un silencio colosal.

-Pero…pero…yo no te puse bozal…-Dijo Hades cohibido.

-¡Sólo faltaba eso!...Ellos no me lastimaron, fueron considerados…más considerados que tú.- Dijo determinante. Los jueces no se creían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hades estaba sin saber que decir ante una mujer que le hablaba de es amanera…ese no podía ser su dios del Inframundo.

-Perséfone…yo…

-¡Me llamo Koré!.- Rectificó.

Pandora con ligeros nervios le entregó la charola a Aiacos y se acercó a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-Señorita Perséfone, acompáñeme, se ve agitada.- Dijo ella tomando a Perséfone de los hombros y encaminándola hacia la habitación.

Hades casi tenía un tic nervioso. ¡Jamás en su vida le habían hablado así!

Cuando dio media vuelta, Pandora y Perséfone ya no estaban y mejor vio a sus jueces quienes no sabían sin mirarlo fijamente o ignorarlo.

-El banquete se cancela.- Dijo firme y luego se fue.

Perséfone se sentó sobre una silla de la habitación, estaba inquieta. Le había gritado al dios del Inframundo y por un momento pensó que él se defendería y le gritaría también pero lejos se quedó de eso.

Pandora acomodó algunas cosas de la habitación que según ella, estaban fuera de su lugar y de vez en vez, observaba a la chica pensativa.

-No ha sido un buen día para usted ¿verdad?.- Preguntó intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-No…no lo fue.- Dijo con melancolía.- Y esta ropa no es de mi agrado.

-Le queda bien señorita.- Dijo algo apenada por la confianza.- Lamento ser impertinente.

-No lo eres.- Dijo más calmada, intentando sonreír, Pandora le correspondió de la misma amanera, ella casi no sonreía pero Perséfone tenía un aire que te incitaba a hacerlo.

-Me llamo Pandora, estoy a su servicio y al del señor Hades, cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarme señora Per…

-Koré…me llamó Koré.- Interrumpió antes de escuchar ese nombre.

-Perdón…señora Koré.- Corrigió.

-Descuida pero si preferiría que me llamaras así, ese es el nombre que me dio mi madre y no lo cambiaré sólo porque un hombre así lo dicte.

-Creo que no le ha caído muy bien el señor Hades.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca, sentía ganar de reír, aquello era raro.

Perséfone alzó las cejas con resignación, no había nada bueno en aquel hombre como para no juzgarlo.

-Pandora…ya que supongo que no puedo pedirte de favor que me ayudes a irme de aquí…¿Crees que podrías al menos llevarme a otra habitación?

Pandora pestañeaba de par en par y no evitó mirar toda la habitación. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

-Bueno pues lo haría pero necesito la autorización del señor Hades.- Se puso algo nerviosa. Perséfone resopló con pocas esperanzas.

-Todo se tiene que hacer como él dice ¿eh?.- Pandora asintió.- Entonces, ya que esta es su habitación por lo menos espero que entienda que no voy a dormir con él…- Pandora la miró largamente, Perséfone se percató de ello y no contuvo su miedo.- ¡¿Va a dormir conmigo?!

-B-Bueno…no lo sé, es la habitación del señor Hades y usted es su…esposa.- Perséfone puso semblante de querer romperse en llanto de nuevo, hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.- N-No llore…-Decía a la vez que buscaba algún pañuelo.

-No es justo…yo ni lo conozco…hace unas horas era soltera y feliz y ahora…estoy cada con un desconocido secuestrador de mujeres y para colmo dios del Inframundo.

-No se altere de nuevo, él no es tan malo como parece…si habla con él y le pide de favor que le de una habitación propia…tal vez lo haga.

-¿Tal vez? Eso no me ayuda en nada.- Dijo evitando llorar.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más?.- Pandora asintió.- ¿Podrías vigilar la puerta o algo? No quiero que él entre.

Pandora sufría por dentro. Ella le servía a Hades, recibía órdenes de él y debía acatarlas pero ahora que ya tenía esposa…¿Qué debía hacer si ella le pedía un favor? Desde que Perséfone se convirtió en esposa de Hades significa que se volvió la segunda persona a quien debía obedecer…¿O no?

-Haré lo posible señora…Koré…-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.- Ahora me retiro, hay mucho que limpiar.- Pandora caminaba hacia la puerta pero la curiosidad de Perséfone la hizo detenerse.

-¿Limpiar qué?

Pandora se giró a verla desconcertada.

-La mesa…el banquete…el señor Hades mandó realizar un banquete para todos.- Explicaba.- Pero es estoy segura que ya lo ha cancelado, lo conozco bien.

-¿Canceló el banquete? ¿Por qué?

"¿Cómo decírselo sin que suene grosero?" Pensaba Pandora, se había cancelado porque Perséfone decidió escapar.

-No lo sé, el señor Hades cambia drásticamente de humor.- Disfrazó la verdad y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Zelos de nuevo.

-Señora Pandora, la estaba buscando.- Dijo algo agitado el espectro.

-¿Qué sucede Zelos?

-Lo que pasa es que el señor Hades canceló el banquete y quiere que limpiemos el castillo.- Explicó jadeante. Pandora suspiró, estaba en lo correcto.

-No me extraña…a eso iba Zelos.

-Tiene buena intuición señora Pandora…y yo en estos momentos tengo mucha hambre, tenía ilusiones con el banquete.- Decía Zelos nostálgico. Perséfone escuchaba todo perfectamente con muy buen interés.- Y no soy el único, todos queríamos comer y distraernos del trabajo pero por buscar a la chica eso fue cosa del pasado.

Pandora no quería escuchar las quejas del espectro, sentía pena por él y por todos los demás pero no podía hacerse nada a cambio. Si el dios del Inframundo decidía algo, no había manera que hiciera que cambiara de opinión o que contradijera lo que él pedía.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.- Preguntó Perséfone acercándose a los dos. Pandora se giró de nuevo a verla y Zelos tragó saliva de sólo escucharla.- ¿Por buscarme a mí se canceló todo?.- Pidió saber.

Pandora se mordió el labio inferior, tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo.

-Sí señora Koré, él canceló todo porque usted se enojó…él realizó todo eso porque usted había llegado al Inframundo pero si usted no está en el banquete, nadie lo estará.- Dijo Pandora por fin.

-Pero…podrían haber comido y divertirse sin mí.- Dijo la chica y Pandora y Zelos negaron con la cabeza.

-No, porque el señor Hades así lo dijo.- Dijo Zelos.

Perséfone se sintió culpable. Aunque no conocía a nadie de ahí y podría tachar a todos de "malvados" no podía hacerlo, su buen corazón no se lo permitía e imaginarse a todos ellos desilusionados por no poder disfrutar de aquella noche como lo habían pensado le quebraba su buen juicio, después de todo, los demás no tenían la culpa de que su dios tuviera tendencias de raptor.

-¿Dónde está él?.- Preguntó Perséfone ya decidida.

Hades estaba en su despacho, se había acomodado en el sofá. Sus pies estaban por encima del reposabrazos y su cabeza estaba encima de una mano mientras que la otra tenía una copa con vino tinto dentro. Miraba el filo de la copa desde hace minutos, no podía dejar de pensar en Perséfone y en lo que había hecho. ¿Estaba en lo correcto por tenerla ahí en su castillo contra su voluntad?...¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía actuar como un tonto?

**Toc Toc**

-Adelante.- Hades no se movió ni despegó la vista de la copa.

**Toc Toc**

Hades bufó y puso la vista en blanco, no estaba de humor como para aguantar la sordez de sus espectros.

-¡Dije adelante!.- Gritó y enseguida la puerta se abrió.- ¿Qué quieren y por qué…?.- Hades giró la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Perséfone entrar al lugar. Hades se acomodó de un brinco- Perséfone…pensé que estarías durmiendo…¿Qué ocurre?

Perséfone tomó aire varias veces antes de hablar, de sólo verlo tenía ganas de aventarle lo primero que tuviera a lado pero ese no era el propósito en ese instante.

-Vine a hablar contigo…sobre lo de la cena.

Hades frunció el ceño.

-No comprendo.

-Si habías organizado un banquete…¿Por qué lo cancelaste?.- Se cruzó de brazos, una pose que indicaba firmeza, no se iría de ahí sin tener una respuesta.

-Porque…a nuestra habitación…mi habitación.

-¿Qué?.- Perséfone casi de va de espaldas, incluso el color le cambió.- Esa es otra cosa que tengo que aclarar contigo…quiero mi propia habitación, ni creas que la compartiré contigo.

"Al menos lo intenté" Pensó el dios y se encogió de hombros.

-Esa habitación es tuya, no te preocupes…no la compartiré contigo.

Perséfone sintió un alivio increíble, Hades al verla no se sintió mejor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso y espero que sea verdad y no quieras escabullirte…sin embargo, podrías darme otra habitación, esa es tuya.

-No…es tuya ahora, dejó de ser mía desde que llegaste.- Dijo con voz débil.

-Está bien.- Ignoró el aire nostálgico de Hades.- Retomando lo del banquete, creo que no tienes porqué cancelarlo.

Hades frunció el ceño, estaba escéptico por lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de su hermosa esposa.

-Pero ya lo cancelé…

-Pues vuelve a retomarlo y si es necesaria mi presencia ahí lo haré.- Dijo ella con decisión. Hades miró su copa, tal vez había perdido la cuenta de lo que había bebido y ahora estaba alucinando.

"Suficiente vino por hoy" Pensó Hades.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? Podría pensar que preferirías estar encerrada.

-Y eso creía yo…pero creo que será una buena idea después de todo…todos parecen estar emocionados por la comida…creo que eres un explotador.

-¿Explotador?.- Puso una mano en su pecho con incredulidad.- Yo no soy ningún explotador.

-Yo no opino lo mismo…pero ya me voy, me cambiaré de nuevo y te guste o no, quiero usar vestidos blancos.

-¿Blancos?

-Sí, blancos o de cualquier otro color que no parezca que estoy de luto…- Se giró en sus talones.

-Pero no hay vestidos blancos aquí y no puedo traerlo tan rápido.

-Sólo hoy usaré de este color, pero si piensas mantenerme aquí por lo menos sé más considerado.- Dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Hades suspiró, aún enojada lucía más hermosa y no tenía nada que ver con el color de su vestido, su esencia le volvía loco y esos ojos…¡Demonios!

Momentos más tarde…

Hades había llamado de nuevo a sus espectros para que fueran de nuevo al castillo para poder al fin cenar y presentarles a Perséfone como su esposa.

Perséfone no se esperaba a tanta gente, se sentía opacada y creía que la mesa era bastante pequeña ahora. Ella estaba en un extremo de la mesa y Hades en el otro, él continuamente la observaba y ella parecía no prestarle demasiada atención. Pandora se levantó para ir al sanitario pero Hades le llamó de inmediato.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que le preguntes a Perséfone porque no come nada.- Dijo el dios. En todo el rato, Perséfone sólo estaba sentada y frente a ella la vajilla limpia.

Pandora asintió más de fuerza que de ganas. Caminó rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba Perséfone.

-Señora Per…Koré.- Corrigió llamando la atención de la chica.- El señor Hades me mandó a preguntarle…¿Por qué no ha comido nada?

Perséfone esbozó una sonrisa extraña, ella tenía hambre y sed pero recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo Pat antes de irse.

FLASHBACK

\- Por cierto...si sigue con la idea de irse de aquí, le recomiendo que no coma nada.- Decía Pat antes de irse.

-¿Eh?...¿Por qué?

-La atarían para siempre a este lugar...por favor, no mencione que yo se lo dije.- Terminó de decir Pat apresuradamente y se fue de ahí.

FIN FLASHBACK

-No…no tengo hambre.- Contestó y Pandora alzó las cejas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni un poco?

-No, nadita nadita.- Dijo sonriendo. Pandora aceptó esa respuesta y fue de nuevo con Hades.

-¿Y bien?.- Demandó saber.

-Dijo que no tenía hambre.- Hades en cambio no estaba conforme con esa respuesta. Perséfone no había comido lo que le había llevado, ya era hora de que tuviera que comer algo.

Pandora ya se iba al baño por fin pero Hades de nuevo la detuvo.

-Quiero que vayas y le pidas de favor que coma algo.- Dijo el dios.

-Pero señor…ella ya dijo que…-Hades la miró recio, ni cómo llevarle la contra. Pandora volcó los ojos con discreción y caminó más rápido hasta Perséfone quien ya la había visto desde la mitad del camino.

-¿Ahora qué te dijo?.- Preguntó Perséfone.

-Me pidió de favor…que comiera.- Dijo en pausas Pandora.

Perséfone se mordió ambos labios y miró a Hades fijamente, estaba molestándose de nuevo con él.

-No voy a comer porque no tengo hambre…díselo firmemente, por favor o que venga él hasta acá y me lo diga.- Dijo determinante.

Pandora casi corría de nuevo hasta Hades, ya estaba cansada y con muchas ganas de dirigirse al sanitario.

-Dijo que no tiene hambre y que si quiere algo más, que vaya usted a decírselo.- Dijo directamente.

-¿Qué?.- Hades pestañeaba de par en par.

-Eso dijo señor.- Pandora iba al baño hasta que…

-Pandora, dile a Perséfone que…

-¡Permítame ir al baño! Ella no tiene hambre y si quiere convencerla debería ir usted.- Dijo Pandora marchándose al baño rápido.

Hades no cabía en su incredulidad, hasta Pandora le estaba gritando, estaba perdiendo su autoridad. Observó a Pandora marcharse y luego vio a los espectros quienes habían dejado de comer y hablar por lo que dijo Pandora.

-¿Qué están mirando?.- Preguntó y todos volvieron a actuar como si nada pasara.

Hades se levantó molesto de su silla, eso de perder autoridad no era una buena sensación. Alguien le tocó el hombro y de inmediato le miró con atención.

-Es increíble que mandes a Pandora a preguntarme cosas sólo porque tú no quieres levantarte.- Le decía Perséfone, estaba muy cerca de él y ella sentía inquietud. Ya no sólo por miedo al hombre que la había llevado ahí contra su voluntad, si no que tenerlo tan cerca y mirar sus ojos turquesa le quitaban la calma, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre y menos de uno apuesto.

-Iba a hacerlo.- Repuso Hades más tranquilo, no podía gritarle, la quería demasiado y de manera tan inexplicable que lo único que quería como mínimo, era que ella le sonriera.- Pero has llegado.

-Bueno, entonces te aclaro de una vez…no tengo hambre.

-¿Y por qué querías entonces con tanto afán lo del banquete?

-Porque todos están emocionados por eso, sólo míralos.- Hades miraba a sus espectros, era verdad…en esta ocasión sus serios espectros estaban pasándola bien.

-Lo hiciste…¿Por ellos?

Inexplicablemente, eso era verdad, no podía con la culpa de que esos hombres tuvieran hambre y hasta ahora, no se arrepentía.

-Sí.

-Pero ni los conoces.

-No necesito conocerlos para haber aceptado, ahora me retiro.- Perséfone se marchaba pero Hades le tomó del antebrazo, ella asombrada no pudo decir nada. El tacto del dios en su piel era cálido y parecían tener una conexión.

Pandora regresaba del baño apenada por haberle gritado a Hades y cuando regresó vio a Perséfone y Hades juntos y este tomándole del brazo.

-Pandora, llama su atención.- Dijo Hades en cuanto la vio llegar.

Pandora obedeció y con una cuchara y una copa, llamó la atención de todos, todos se fijaron en los dioses guardando total silencio y respeto.

-Atención a todos, del señor Hades tiene un comunicado que dar.- Decía Pandora en voz alta y luego dejó dichos utensilios y ocupó su lugar.

Hades soltó a Perséfone y le sonrió de tal manera que apenas era notable. Perséfone tragó saliva, se sentía rara que él la mirara de esa manera y que le sonriera así. Ella quería irse de ahí rápidamente, se estaba incomodando pero por alguna razón, no se movió de donde estaba.

-El motivo por el cual todos estamos reunidos es por una razón en especial.- Comenzaba a explicar el dios.- Hoy es un día diferente, único e irrepetible…porque hoy, tenemos aquí a alguien especial.- Comenzaba a referirse a Perséfone, ella ahora sintió más la mirada de los espectros, sentía hacerse chiquita. En eso, Hades la miró sin dejar de hablar.- Esa persona ahora formará parte del Inframundo y de mi vida…- Cuando dijo eso, Perséfone sintió que se le erizaba la piel.- Porque ella…ella se llama Perséfone, es ahora mi esposa y también diosa del Inframundo…así que brindemos por eso.- Hades levantó su copa y todos enseguida hicieron lo mismo, menos Perséfone.- ¡Brindemos por Perséfone! ¡Diosa del Inframundo!

Todos brindaron e hicieron una leve reverencia hacia Perséfone. Ella correspondió al gesto.

-Gracias a todos y…si me disculpan, iré a descansar.- Dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza y empezando a marcharse de ahí.

-Perséfone, espera.- Decía Hades pero ella se giró y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar contigo, ya es demasiado.- Dijo Perséfone marchándose y Hades esta vez, ya no la detuvo, se veía molesta y no era para menos.

Perséfone mientras se marchaba vio Pandora y le llamó con la mano, la chica se acercó haciendo un gesto de respeto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Pandora…¿Crees que puedas hacerme el favor que te pedí hace rato?

-¿El de escapar?.- Preguntó alterada.

-No, ese no…el otro.

-¿El de cuidar que el señor Hades no entre a la habitación?

-Sí…me dijo que me quedara en esa habitación pero como podrás darte cuenta, confiar en él es lo último que podría hacer.

Y ahí estaba Pandora de nuevo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber a quién ayudar ahora. Pandora suspiró y miró hacia un costado donde vio a los jueces hablando entre ellos, apenas se habían apartado de la mesa. Ella sonrió hacia Perséfone y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo una idea, se dejará de preocupar por eso.

-¿En serio?.- Preguntó emocionada.- ¿Qué idea es?

-Ya lo verá…-Sonrió.- ¿Quiere que la ayude a desmaquillarse? También le puedo ayudar a cepillar su cabello.

-Gracias Pandora pero no es necesario.

-Por favor.- Dijo la chica.

-Está bien, vamos.

Minutos más tarde…

Pandora cepillaba el largo cabello de Perséfone mientras ella se terminaba de quitar los aretes y se limpiaba los ojos con un algodón.

-Tiene un bonito cabello.- Decía Pandora deslizando el cepillo.

-Gracias, mi madre solía ayudarme a cepillarlo.- Dijo en un bosquejo de tristeza, quería tenerla cerca de nuevo, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería.- Posiblemente no vuelva a verla.- Dijo con ganas de querer llorar.

-No llore señora Koré, no esté triste.

-Es que yo no debería estar aquí…yo quiero estar con mi madre y me lo están impidiendo.

-Lo entiendo pero el señor Hades debe tener sus razones.

-¿Razones? ¿Cómo cuáles? Yo no le hice nada, la primera vez que lo vi me raptó y me trajo aquí…y ahora, si me voy a quedar en este lugar…¿Qué debo hacer? El sólo pensar en quedarme encerrada en la habitación sin hacer nada no me emociona en lo absoluto pero tampoco quiero salir y estar cerca de él.

-Pero hoy lo hizo.

-Porque quería que ustedes se la pasaran bien, desde que tengo memoria me he preocupado por los demás…en ese caso, me preocupaba por las ninfas porque apenas y veía a algún hombre y a distancia, ahora habían más de cincuenta, estoy segura.

"Y no se equivoca" Pensó Pandora.

-No son malos y no lo serán con usted, de eso puede estar segura.

-Eso espero pero aún así, no sé que podría hacer aquí para no sentirme tan aburrida o sola.- Perséfone se recargó en la palma de su mano.

-Yo podría acompañarla en varios ratos y después de eso, usted podría distraerse con un hobbie…¿Qué hacía usted antes de llegar aquí?

-Jugar con las ninfas, recoger flores y estar con mi madre.

-…..Bueno…dudo que los espectros quiera jugar con usted o recoger piedras ya que aquí no hay flores…tendrá que encontrar otro hobbie.- Decía Pandora evitando reírse por imaginar a los espectros jugando a las escondidas entre otras cosas.

-¿Alguna idea?

Pandora se quedó pensando y analizó todo el lugar para inspirarse y darle una buena idea a Perséfone. Su mirada llegó al tocador donde había unas hojas de papel.

-¿Por qué no escribe?.- Preguntó y Perséfone la miró con interés.- Podría escribir lo primero que se le ocurra, sería un medio de desahogo, una especie de diario pero con estético.

Perséfone abrió los ojos interesada, esa idea le agradaba. Hace muchos años tenía un diario pero su madre se lo escondió porque no lo encontraba "adecuado" tener algo donde pudiera escribir lo que sentía y hacía en el día si bien podría contárselo a ella.

-No estaría mal…haría falta tinta y más hojas.

-Yo se los consigo mañana.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco…¿Ya irás a dormir?

-No lo creo, al menos que el señor Hades me dé permiso.

-Deberías irte a descansar, has hecho demasiado…si ellos deciden seguir divirtiéndose que lo hagan, no tienes porqué quedarte tarde, sería el colmo que limpiaras ahorita.

-Pero…si el señor Hades se enfada conmigo por eso sería mi fin pero se lo pediré en unos momentos.

-Está bien Pandora…oye…¿Me dirás la idea que tuviste para cuidar que él no entre a la habitación?

-No se preocupe, mandaré a alguien para que cuide la entrada de la habitación.- Sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Ahora, es momento de descansar…me retiro y póngase el camisón que le traje hace un momento.- Dijo Pandora antes de marcharse.

Perséfone inmediatamente se quitó el horroroso vestido negro que llevaba y se puso el camisón que le dio Pandora, se sentía tan cómodo.

Observó la cama con angustia, no dormiría tranquila sabiendo que ahí durmió aquel hombre que despreciaba muy en el fondo por arrebatarle su libertad y felicidad pero estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era olvidar.


End file.
